Throught The Eyes Of The Assassin
by Roaring Flames
Summary: Battousai lives in a world of hatered and bloodshed, can he live to love again or close his eyes forever and remain trapped in the darkness till the ends of time...(Slightly Crosses over with Inu Yasha and Fruits Baskets)BK RomanceAngstFantasy
1. Shades Of The Revolution

"Through The Eyes Of An Assassin-Part One"  
  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X.  
  
(Authors note: Translation of the Japanese words are at the end of the  
chapter)  
  
Roaring Flames: Hello this is my first actual FULL LENGTH fanfic and  
I'll make it the Best I can, so support me in the best way u can by  
replying to this story and helping throughout the story by telling me  
how to spell certain things and telling me names of some of the  
characters and items. JA NE!!!! (-)  
  
(AN: Battousai maybe out of character in some paragraphs so don't kill  
or flame me for that)  
  
Please note: I am a humor/angst storywriter so my stories cannot be  
completely angst or humor so enjoy this story with a few laughs and a  
lot of blood!!!(Not really). - Chippy-Chan (Aka Roaring Flames)  
  
"Shades of The Revolution"  
  
(Prelude)  
  
"Darkness... that's all life has ever been for me." Said a boy  
with crimson red hair with amber, emotionless eyes. He was staring up  
into the night sky while walking away from his prey for the night. Was  
he always a bloody, cold-hearted assassin? No. He had a life. The one  
he wished would come back in the form of a woman named Tomoe. "Tomoe."  
He said in his head, he was barely 15 when he started his life as an  
assassin, and since for the past 3 years he couldn't stop killing for  
a group called the Inn Shishi (I don't know how to spell it). From the  
moment he picked up the sword he was only a kid who wanted to protect  
others, but in order to accomplish that he would have to kill others.  
That where the name "Hitokiri Battousai" came from, he was the most  
feared assassin in Japan at his time. But, All he wanted was to put  
his sword to rest from killing to protecting others, to just using his  
sword to protect people without killing.  
  
He thought of that as he entered the Inn Shishi headquarters located  
inside of an inn. He walked into the bathing room and quickly took off  
his clothes and put them in a basket where the other assassins put  
they're bloodstained clothes in for cleaning and for a quick return in  
the morning. He cleaned his Katana and Wakazashi, while getting  
dressed in his Yukita for the night. He quickly left the bathing room  
so he would not smell the blood from his and the other assassin's  
targets for the night. He climbed the stairs and went up to the second  
floor.  
  
He quickly entered his room the locked the door. He laid his back  
against the wall with one leg up right, while the other lay on the  
ground. He put his katana up against his shoulder, right next to his  
trademark cross scar and found sleep was on his side tonight. The next  
morning there was a knock on his door and a voice was saying "Mr.  
Himura your clothes are cleaned" it was one of the maids. Battousai  
got up and got dressed in his navy blue Gi and white pants. He went  
down stairs into a meeting room and sat down in a nice chair. The  
meeting (As usual) was very boring to Battousai, but he kept his guard  
up just to be sure that no one would try to pull an assassination job  
on the people in the room. Battousai yawned and got up, the meeting  
was over and his boss handed him a black note. Black. Meaning a night  
assassination job. He just looked at it and sighed.  
  
"Well, looks like another person will die at the end of my blade  
tonight."  
  
Kenshin left the meeting room and decided to go for a walk since it  
was 9Am in the morning. Kenshin walked around Kyoto and bought some  
goods from the locals. He passed by a house; it was the Aoiya (Sp?)  
the place where the Oniwabanasu lived. But, he didn't know that. All  
he knew it was a house he just kept frequently passing by after his  
daily assassination, to stare at the garden before heading back to the  
inn. Last night he was so distracted by his thoughts he forgot to look  
at it. "Why do I always come over here?" he said to himself. It was  
because looking at that garden reminded him of his love, Tomoe. It was  
something that was a bad habit to him. He left the garden and went  
back to the inn.  
  
Later that night  
  
Battousai crept out of the inn and into the shadows of the night. He  
was in full hitokiri mode and was dashing so fast that if you could  
see him you would only see a blur. He went to his hiding spot and  
waited for his target. Battousai heard voices in the mist and started  
to creep forward toward his target. The man stopped right in front of  
Battousai. "Assassin!!!" The man screamed. It was his last word. In  
less than a second his head was rolling right off his shoulders. His  
body fell on the ground with pool of blood surround him. "Easy",  
Battousai said while sheathing his katana and walking away from the  
man. Battousai suddenly stopped. Something was not right. He turned  
around a saw a girl, probably 17 years of age. She was starring at the  
body and she was crying. "Father." The girl said while running away  
from her father after seeing his assassin appearing back to the scene.  
"Shit!" Battousai said while chasing after the girl. He caught up to  
the girl in an alley and pinned her to the wall with his katana near  
her throat so she would not try to run again. "Why did you kill my  
father?!?!?!?!" the girl yelled. Battousai covered her mouth so she  
would not wake up everyone in the damn city. "Dammit the note said  
that he would be alone, I'll kill the person who gave the information  
to the chief!" Battousai said inside of his head. "Who are you?"  
Battousai asked to the girl as to not scare her more than she was  
already of him.  
  
"Kamiya Karou" The girl answered. She was looking at his eyes, his  
amber eyes. She was shaking at the thought that he would kill her.  
Like her father.  
  
"Come with me" Battousai said angrily to her while walking past to the  
Aoiya, so he could look at the garden.  
  
"Um, why are we stopping?" Karou asked. Battousai snapped back to  
reality and remembered that the girl was right next to him, "No  
reason, lets go" They entered the inn and Battousai put Karou in his  
room and told her to stay there. He went down stairs into the meeting  
room and talked to his boss about the girl who saw him kill.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he had a daughter with him!?!?!?!" Battousai  
yelled at his boss.  
  
"Well things can change at the last minute Himura-san, I can't stop  
the bastard from bring his daughter with." Katsura replied. They're  
conversation took another 2 hour and Karou was very bored.  
  
"Is he gonna bore me to death?" Karou asked herself while picking up  
and reading a book from the pile that Battousai normally sleeps  
against. "Books will do nicely" She picked up a book labeled "Secrets  
Of The Sun"-By Lamina Kaura. The book told a tale about a woman who  
was traveling to the ends of the earth in search of something very  
precious and dear to her. The door slammed opened and an angry, stress  
out Battousai emerged. Karou was scared half to death because of this.  
Battousai looked at her and laid out a futon for her. "Sleep there and  
be quiet" Battousai said harshly. He lay against the wall in sleeping  
position. Karou laid down on her futon and fell asleep and so did  
Kenshin.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Battousai was awoken by a scream in his room it was from Karou. "What  
is it now?" Battousai said tiredly and angrily he only got 3 hours of  
sleep when he normally gets 5. "A G-Giant bug!" Karou said in terror,  
like the bug was going to eat her. Battousai looked at the bug then  
grinned evilly. He picked it up and threw it at her face, she screamed  
then fainted. "Pay back for waking me up when I didn't want to"  
Battousai amusingly to Karou, then he got up and went down for another  
boring meeting. Karou reawaked after 30 minutes and went down stairs  
for breakfast. Karou entered the kitchen and looked around. No one was  
in there. So, She made her own breakfast and sat down in the back of  
the room so she could eat alone and not be disturbed. But, the inn  
started to come alive and more people started to come out and eat  
breakfast like her. Some girls that worked at the inn were probably on  
they're break and wanted to sit down next to Kaoru. They had a  
conversation about upcoming Sakura Festival and Karou learned that  
three of the girl's names were Kayko, Miyuki, and Recca.  
  
They were talking for at least 1 hour before the girls had to go back  
to work. Karou waved goodbye to them and went back to Battousai's  
room. When she entered the room a pair of amber eyes were glaring at  
her. Karou entered the room glaring at those eyes, while walking to  
her futon and sat down. "Where were you?" Battousai said strait  
forward. "Not till you apologize to me for what you did to me last  
night and this morning." Karou said in her stuck up attitude.  
  
"I don't have to apologize to a baka like you." Battousai said. He did this just for the heck of it and to see how she would react to him saying that.  
  
"Idiot? Idiot?!?!? YOU BETTER BE NICE TO ME OR I'LL, I'LL." Karou said in a VERY pissed off tone.  
  
"You'll what kill me?" Battousai said amusingly while enjoying this very nice conversation between himself and Baka-No-Karou. Karou was getting VERY VERY pissed of at the hitokiri and felt like she was going to give him a few good smacks with her trusty bokken. Battousai thought she looked cute all mad and stuff. He should make her mad more often. 'It should be quite fun doing this to her.' Battousai thought to himself. Just then something smack him on the head and caused him to fall over.  
  
"Oroooo." Battousai said with swirly-eyes (Yes he said "Oroooo" People!!!!!). He regained his composer moments later and was shooting death glares at Kaoru now. "What hell was that for Onna?!?!?!?" Battousai yelled. Karou had the look on her face like she just won the lottery with her trusty bokken. Her prize was revenge. "Pay back for making me look like a fool!" Karou yelled at Battousai. "But, you always look like fool." Battousai countered. Karou's face now was a dark blood red and she had steam coming out of her ears. "YOUR DEAD!!!" Just as Karou face going to land her fatal attack on Battousai the door burst opened. "Nani oh?!?!?" Battousai said.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Roaring Flames: Good or bad u tell me. Reply or DIE!!!  
  
(An: I was listening To "Aura", "Key Of Twilight", "Obsession" and "Yasashii Yoake" From the .HackSIGN cd while typing this chapter.)  
  
Japanese words (In order of appearance)  
  
Hitokiri: Assassin  
  
Katana: Japanese sword Wakazashi: A smaller Japanese sword  
  
Yukita: A night outfit (Like a robe)  
  
Gi: Shirts that the Japanese men wore during the 1800's  
  
San: A formal title (EX: Mr. Himura)  
  
Futon: Japanese bed  
  
Sakura: Cherry blossoms  
  
Baka: Stupid, idiot. (Anything like that)  
  
Baka-No: The stupid  
  
Bokken: Wooden sword  
  
Onna: Women  
  
Nani oh: What the  
  
SEE YAH NEXT CHAPTER!! 


	2. The book

Through The Eyes Of The Assassin Part Two  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Authors Note: Sorry about the early chapter and that it was very small so I'll try to manually double-spacing it this time. My god I hope it works this time!!  
  
(AN: Battousai is still out of character and will always be when he's around Karou)  
  
Life's A Living Hell!  
  
"Nani Oh?!?!?" Battousai said while glaring at the man who ruined his fun. It was  
  
Sanosuke Sagara, the stupidest member of the Inni Shishi. He was nothing more than a  
  
Spy for the group and he was the laziest, dumbass spy around. "Sorry Battousai I just  
  
Brought the-." Sanosuke said then stared at the girl in Battousai's room with a big  
  
Hentai thought in his head. "Getting it on with a girl I see." Karou blushed blood red  
  
While grabbing her Bokken and smacking the hell out of Sanosuke. Battousai just stared  
  
At Sanosuke's lifeless and thought "Bout time someone hit him and he would've been  
  
Glad like hell it wasn't me this time."  
  
After that little incident Sanosuke learned a valuable lesson, never mess with  
  
Women in Battousai's room. Later Karou and Sanosuke became good friends. But, It  
  
Would take MORE than one day or even a year to become even the littlest of friends  
  
With Battousai. "Maybe that's all he needs to become a nice person, friends." Karou  
  
Thought to Herself. She went outside and went for a walk because Battousai was sleeping  
  
And she thought she could get away with just a walk before he noticed that she was gone.  
  
She Walked to the Aoiya and looked around the garden to see what caught the  
  
Battousai's Eyes.  
  
She found in the garden flowers, butterflies, Sakura trees, and a little stream with  
  
A beautiful Bridge over it. She walked up to the stream and found that there were  
  
Japanese coy in it. They were very beautiful and dusk was approaching fast and she was a  
  
Good walk away From the inn. Then there were little lights dancing around the garden,  
  
They were fireflies. She grabbed one and stared at it in her palm while letting it go. She  
  
Watch it fly up into the night sky. "Night Sky?!?!?!" Karou said while running away  
  
From the garden. Just then an arm came out of nowhere and grabbed Karou. She fought  
  
Free and pulled out her Bokken. When she looked at her attacker it was a man.  
  
"Battousai?" Karou asked. It was Him. "What the hell are you doing out here at night!"  
  
Battousai said angrily. "I just went for a walk!" Karou yelled. "Yah for 5 hours!"  
  
Battousai countered. Battousai and Karou Argued for sometime until Karou gave in and  
  
Battousai walked her back to the inn.  
  
When they got to the inn, Battousai turned around to go back outside. "Where are  
  
You going?" Karou asked. " That's for me to know and for you to shut up and go  
  
Inside!" Battousai said. As Battousai was outside Karou asked another annoying  
  
Question. "Are you going to kill someone?" Karou asked calmly. "To be honest yes and I  
  
Want you to go back to your room and go to sleep, you'll see me in the morning."  
  
Battousai answered Calmly. "But, where's my room?" Karou asked. Battousai sighed.  
  
"Seconded floor, third Room to the left!" Battousai said in an annoyed tone. "Thank you"  
  
Karou said as she walked in the inn. She went to her room and fell asleep knowing that  
  
Her room was right Across from Battousai's room.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Battousai was somewhat in a bad mood that day and was ignoring everyone, even  
  
Kaoru. "Why wont you listen to me?" Karou asked to Battousai as they both walked  
  
Down the stairs for breakfast. "Just shut up!" Battousai yelled. He hated it when she kept  
  
Asking questions that were stupid. As a matter of fact, every question that came from  
  
Karou's mouth was stupid to him. He sat down at a table the farthest distance away from  
  
Karou and her big, fat mouth. He ate his breakfast and went to the meeting. While, Karou  
  
Talked with her friends. An hour past and the meeting was over and the breakfast rush  
  
Was nearly completed. Karou went up stairs and walked into Battousai's room for the  
  
Book she was reading earlier. As she was about to leave the room when she heard  
  
Battousai walking up the steps and she quickly left his room and ran in her room.  
  
Karou calmed down and continued to read her book. She learned in the book that  
  
The woman was searching for her husband who became an assassin and left her for war.  
  
Near the end of the book the woman learned her husband died while protecting a warlord.  
  
The woman then became a samurai and wandered Japan for ten years than met another  
  
Man and her life changed forever. "Man, I never knew life could be so sad." Karou  
  
Said. Karou didn't notice that Battousai was in her room listening to her reading the story  
  
Out loud. He felt that this book was some what related to his life. Karou then closed the  
  
Book and Battousai quickly left the room with out a sound. "Huh?" Karou said while  
  
Looking around the room. "I could've sworn someone was in here"  
  
Battousai closed his door and wondered why he was in her room for 2 hours. 'No  
  
Duh I wanted that book back, then I got stuck listening to the stupid story.' A knock was  
  
Heard on his door Battousai walked up to it and opened the door. "What?" it was Karou.  
  
"I borrowed your book, so here." Karou said while handing the book to Battousai. "No  
  
You keep it." Battousai while handing the book back to her. "Um, Thanks?" Karou said  
  
She was confused on why he gave that book to her. "Can you tell the next time when you  
  
Come over to my room and borrow my books?" Battousai asked. "Okay I'll remember  
  
That, next time." Karou said while walking back to her room. "I promise." she said to  
  
Herself.  
  
Battousai smacked himself on the forehead. He KNEW better than to get close to  
  
Anyone like that. It would only cause himself and who ever it is pain than happiness. But,  
  
He thought maybe he could quit and live his life as a normal swordsman not an assassin.  
  
'Ha like that would EVER happen' Battousai said mentally. 'Maybe it can happen, that is  
  
Of course if you try.' The Rurouni part of him said. 'Cut it out or I'll cut YOU off!'  
  
Battousai said while glaring at his "nice" side. 'Oro?'  
  
Battousai then stared at the ceiling. "Yah like I could ever quit." He thus then fell  
  
Asleep. He was having a dream about himself being a Rurouni and wandering though  
  
Japan. He then met a woman, not Tomoe but someone else. Someone with a warm heart  
  
To melt his icy-cold one and bring him happiness. He almost saw the woman's smile  
  
Face. But, he was awoken by a knock on his door and a black piece of paper came under  
  
Neigh the door. He thought "Damn it another assassination card?" he walked up to it and  
  
Opened it up.  
  
It said "No assassination duty for 3 days, so relax a bit." Battousai stared  
  
Blankly at it. The first words to come out of his mouth were. "What.the.hell". The  
  
Rurouni then looked at the paper and grinned big. 'Ha look who's been cut off now!'  
  
'THAT'S IT!!!!!' Battousai yelled and started to beat the Rurouni to a bloody pulp with  
  
His fists. The Kenshin sides just sighed and turned his back on the fight and took control.  
  
"Well, it looks like life could get any worse than it all ready is." He than heard a snap and  
  
a scream. 'Um Rurouni are you okay?' Kenshin asked his counter part. A little voice said  
  
'Help.me.' Kenshin sighed. Battousai then walked up to Kenshin. 'Okay what did you  
  
do to him?' Battousai grinned. 'I only broke the idiots back and his jaw.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!  
  
REVIEW OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. A new face in the light

Through the eyes of the assassin-Part three  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
We this is chapter three and man am I sugar high! So lets see what  
  
Karou does to Battousai today!!! ^.^  
  
Battousai: Like what? (Glares and pulls out katana)  
  
RF: Not telling (holds papers close to her heart)  
  
RF: There will also be a new addition to the group so watch out for rabid  
  
Chipmunks with buzz saws!!!!!!  
  
Reaching Out Before The Fall  
  
Battousai was in a strange mood today, maybe because it was warm  
  
And sunny today? Nope, Battousai kept looking at Karou's door like it was  
  
The gate way to Heaven. (AN: Aaaaaawwww!!!) Battousai heard Karou get  
  
Up from her sleep and he quickly disappeared.  
  
Karou walked outside her door to find that Battousai  
  
Had tripped and was out cold, she started to giggle. 'He's so cute looking  
  
Like that'. She blushed and started to shake him. Without knowing it he  
  
Quickly got up and smacked heads with Karou. "Ah shit!!" Battousai said.  
  
He then heard someone whining. It was Karou. "Damn it! Next time warn  
  
Me before you do that!" Karou said while trying to get rid of that annoying  
  
Ringing noise in her head.  
  
Battousai didn't know what to do. 'Apologize you dumbass!' Rurouni  
  
Said. "Shut up or I'll go another round with you!" Battousai threaten  
  
Rurouni. 'I had up to here with your complicated relationship, GET A  
  
ROOM!!!' Kenshin yelled. Battousai and the Rurouni just paused and finally  
  
Understood what Kenshin just said and blushed. (AN: I got that one from  
  
Saiyuki!)  
  
"Well im going down stairs okay so umm take care okay, and always look  
  
Before you leap." Karou said while walking away from a stunned Battousai.  
  
'That Kimono looks really cute on her.' Squeaked the Rurouni. (Yes  
  
Squeak!) 'Yah.' Battousai said without even thinking. 'Ohhhhh now I get  
  
It!' The Rurouni said while a sly fox grin on his face. 'Get what?' Battousai  
  
Asked. (AN: And we all thought Kenshin was dense @__@) 'Well u just  
  
Agreed with Rurouni that u "like Karou's kimono", soooo that means  
  
What?" Kenshin asked without having to spell it out to Battou-Kun. 'Ummm  
  
That I like her Kimono and not thinking hentai thoughts unlike some idiot I  
  
Know.' Battousai said while glaring at Kenshin. 'Cant we all just get along?'  
  
Rurouni pleaded before anything bad happened to Kenshin. 'No!' Kenshin  
  
And Battou-Kun said at the same time.  
  
"Looks like your softening up again Himura-San." A voice said from the  
  
Staircase. "I don't want to talk about Lidia." Battousai said to the voice.  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me that Kenshin, it's Kotori when im not  
  
On the job okay?" The voice said while walking out from the shadows.  
  
Kotori walked up to Battousai and slapped him on the shoulders playfully.  
  
(AN: No he will not kill her.) "Hey! I know lets go talk to that girl you were  
  
Flirting with!" Kotori said, she was 16 years old, blond with a good heart.  
  
Even thought that is considered a weakness on the battle field, but she only  
  
Acts like this when she is not assassinating people. (And She likes to wear a  
  
Midnight Blue Gi and Black pants that are not as breezy as Battousai's)  
  
Battousai pulled out his sword to threaten her like he does to everyone  
  
Else, but they both had equal speed and power. (O.o That's so unreal and  
  
Weird.) "Ha too slow!" Kotori pulled out her Katana to parry Battousai's  
  
Im-Gonna-Scare-Ya-To-Hell-Strike. "Okay im hungry and bored im  
  
Gonna go talk to your girlfriend little assassin boy!" Kotori said while  
  
Jumping down the stairwell and running down to the kitchen. Battousai  
  
Hated when Kotori did that, she was annoying and skilled which made  
  
Him hate her even more. But, she was a good friend and helped him out  
  
Of the dirt when Tomoe died. Kotori was like Kenshin's little sister and  
  
Battousai's training partner. So, he guessed it's better to have at least one  
  
Friend. (AN: Yes they are just friends, cause Kotori's got a boy friend!)  
  
At Breakfast!!!  
  
(AN: I had a lot of fun writing this part!! ^__^)  
  
Karou was busy talking to her breakfast buddies when Battousai  
  
Came in with a girl who was pulling his ponytail. She then saw Battousai  
  
Turn around and yanked her ponytail. There was some yelling and  
  
Screaming coming from the two until Battousai was called to a meeting.  
  
It all ended with Kotori sticking her tongue out at Battousai and throwing  
  
A bokken at his head. Karou started to giggle when the bokken made  
  
Contact with Battousai's head. He turned around and made a glare  
  
So scary that the devil would run with his tail between his legs.  
  
Kotori didn't even flinch, she just smiled back at him. Just to get  
  
Him pissed off for fun.  
  
Karou walked up to Kotori who was adjusting her ponytail.  
  
"Ummm are you sure that you should of done that?" Karou asked.  
  
She noticed that Kotori had a Katana and a Wakazashi, like Battousai.  
  
"Do you like being a copying him?" Karou asked with interest.  
  
"Well unlike anyone else here I can play around with Ken- I mean  
  
Battousai without get hurt." Kotori said with tons of pride. "And  
  
No I do not copy him." Kotori then put her ponytail into a medium tail.  
  
"Ahhhh better." "Oh and you are?" Kotori asked while pointing at Karou.  
  
"Oh Kamiya Karou." Karou said while holding out her hand. "Kotori Sohma  
  
The greatest female Hitokiri in Japan!!!! At your service."  
  
Kotori said while grabbing Karou's hand and shaking it up and down like  
  
There was turbulence controlling her arm. "We'll be the greatest friends  
  
Ever!!!" Kotori yelled dramatically. "Then what about us?" A voice said  
  
From the darkness. Kotori grinned and ran over to the voice and pulled  
  
Karou with her.  
  
To Be Continued!!!!  
  
RF: Sorry homework up to my neck prevented me from writing. ^-^;;  
  
Review or I'll sick my hunting dogs on u!!!!!! 


	4. Reflection in a room of glass

Through The Eyes Of The Assassin Part 4  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
Well people only two replies (Three at the most). And im on a roll baby!!!! Lets see what I can do to our little hitokiri!!!! This chapter mainly focuses on Kotori and Karou. It gets bloody later in this chapter so be aware of that.  
  
Reflection In A Room of Glass  
  
Karou watched as her friend walked away into the shadows of the inn.  
  
Feeling a little bit lonely, she decided to go swing her katana around a bit.  
  
(Yes, in my story she has a katana) She walked outside of the inn to find  
  
That the warm summers' sun was smiling down on her. Beautiful, she  
  
Thought. She then headed down to the river's side and trained with her  
  
Trusty sword at hand. Her movements were as graceful as the soft, gentle  
  
Breeze swept by her. She just wanted the wind to take her far away, too  
  
Places unknown. She did not notice that she was being watch from a far.  
  
By Kotori of course.  
  
She jumped down from her hiding spot from a tree  
  
And snuck up, like a hitokiri would to Karou. Karou was still swinging her  
  
Sword and was scared half to death after Kotori tapped her shoulders.  
  
"Ah K-sama you scared the soul out of me!" Karou said while still shocked.  
  
"Don't say that Karou-Kun you make it sound like I killed ya or something."  
  
Kotori replied while looking at the blue sky. It was never sunny when she  
  
Normally came out. Well it was always at night when she came out.  
  
Then out of the blue some eagles flew out off the clouds and flew Down at a great speed. There were three of them, all with heads and wings  
  
Of gold, with silky white body feathers to cover them. To Karou it looked  
  
Like their talons could slew an army. But, at the same time was breath  
  
Taking to look at. Kotori then stretched her arm out and one of the eagles  
  
Landed on her arm. "What wrong Karou?" Kotori asked innocently.  
  
Karou then walked closer to the bird and saw it had amber eyes, just  
  
Like Battousai's. "You want to touch him?" Karou nodded her head.  
  
"Well I have to tell you his name first. His name is Kamuishin, a golden  
  
Eagle of Kiben (That was made up okay?)."  
  
"Kamui.Shin." Karou said lightly. She put her arm out to the  
  
Eagle. Kamuishin turned to her and stared at her for a few seconds. Then  
  
Flew over to her arm and landed on her shoulder. She closed her eyes tightly  
  
Thinking that the mighty birds talons would pierce her flesh. But, I didn't,  
  
Karou slowly opened her eyes and saw that Kamuishin was staring at her  
  
Again. He started to chirp a little bit and peck her neck gently. Kotori  
  
Then stared to giggle, it confused Karou and Kamuishin just stop chirping.  
  
"That's the fastest I've ever seen Kamuishin take to a person before. That  
  
Means he trust you a lot Karou." Kotori grinned and put her hand near  
  
Kamuishin. He jumped on to her hand and then flew off into the sky.  
  
(Warning this section is rated R for blood and gore. Read at Ur own discretion! Reader caution is advised!!!)((I was lessoning to "War of the last wolves" from the samurai x soundtrack while writing this))  
  
"The sunset reminds me off the blood that I will shed tonight."  
  
Kotori said. Karou turned to find her gone. Karou sighed then saw Kotori.  
  
With her sword out and men dressed in blue Gis attack her. "Look out!"  
  
Karou pleaded to Kotori. But, that wasn't needed for Kotori slew all  
  
Of them in less than two seconds. Over half of them were decapitated  
  
And the rest were killed in ways that Karou thought were horrible.  
  
Karou feel to her knees and just stared at them. All.dead in seconds.  
  
Kotori turned to Karou with eyes of deep red. Then, slowly turning back to  
  
Their gentle midnight blue color. "Sorry that you had to see that."  
  
Kotori said while sheathing her katana.  
  
"Why do you kill?" Karou asked as she got up and walked up to  
  
Kotori. The started walking back to the inn and Karou noticed while they  
  
Were walking that Kotori's eyes were red. Karou turned her head to the  
  
Side and was stopped by an arm. Kotori's arm, she told Karou to stay  
  
Were she was and not to make a noise. Karou watched as more of those  
  
Men came after her and watched, as they all died horrible deaths. One man  
  
As Karou saw was stabbed in the throat and bled to death while he gasping  
  
For breath in his own pool of blood. Another got a sword slashed down his  
  
Body, cutting him in half. A sea of blood as Karou would've called it.  
  
Just then another man ran in and with god-like speed slew the rest of the  
  
Men that Kotori did not get to yet. He killed them at least a little bit more  
  
Civilized than Kotori did. Karou then noticed the man was right in front of  
  
Her. He decapitated most of them. Karou then noticed that it Battousai.  
  
He turned to her and picked her up quickly off the ground.  
  
He dashed with his god like speed and ran into an alley. He pinned her to  
  
The wall and glared at her. "What are you doing out at night?!" Battousai  
  
Said coldly to her. Battousai turned his head over to the corner of the alley.  
  
"Shinsengumi bastards." Battousai said under his breath. He could hear  
  
Voices and they were coming closer.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
CC: Well people I need to know what u thought of this chapter? Good? Bad? I also need some ideas for the next chapter so help me!!!  
  
REVIEW OR DIE!!!!! 


	5. Healing Kyoto Hearts

Thought The Eyes of The Assassin Part 5  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
Well im glad that Ur reading this and it makes my life so much easier when I get long responses. No im not asking this just so I can feel better as a writer and not get chained to my computer if I don't update soon so here's the next chapptie!!!! I used a bigger font this time so im not manually making spaces.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters (except for my characters) in this story so don't sue. Im just a homeless bum.  
  
Healing Kyoto Hearts  
  
Battousai could hear voices getting closer. He needed to work fast or risk getting the girl involved. He refused to let another woman die in front of him, after he killed Tomoe. But, there was no time to think of the past. Only think of the future. Battousai drew his blade and charged the men so fast that they died without even realizing it.  
  
Karou ran the other way down the alley. She did not want to see another human get killed over some stupid war. Her hand was on her katana at all times while running. Making it to a bridge, Karou stopped and rested for a little bit. Karou saw more men coming her way and they did not look like they wanted to stop and have a nice chat. More like bloodthirsty animals (AN: I refuse to go as low as saying wolves in this sort of situation) going through withdraw. But, the weird thing was a girl was leading them. She looked like she was at least 15 years of age with raven hair tied up in a medium ponytail (AN: Sorry im obsessed with ponytails!).  
  
The girl ran up to Karou, then order the men to go and search the riverbed for Hitokiri Battousai. The men nodded and ran off. The girl then turned to Karou and smiled a welcoming smile. "Hi sorry to scare you im Chihiro, Co Captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi." The girl put out her hand to Karou. Karou grabbed her hand and pulled herself up. Chihiro was just as tall as Kotori was and they both shared the same eye color, midnight blue. Chihiro looked at Karou in a funny way. "Something on your mind Miss?" Karou dully looked at Chihiro in an annoyed way. "My name is Karou and why are you Co Captain of the Shinsengumi, Chihiro?" Chihiro sighed. She hated the way her name sounded when Karou spoke to her. "Never mind don't call me Chihiro, "Sai" will do."  
  
"Sai where are you?!?!" A voice called out from nearby. Karou turned around and saw a man just about the same height as Sai come out. It was Okita (I hope that was the right person ^^;;), captain of the first squad of the Shinsengumi. He approached Sai and just sighed. "Sai your father wants to see you right away and he said if you didn't come right now he would retrain you in fighting with limited breaks and no rest." Okita said while trying to regain his breath. Sai flinched and started to shiver. "We- well I'll b-be seeing you later K-Karou." Sai said while walking away with Okita. Okita was trying to cheer her up by telling her some jokes. But, he knew it was all vain. While walking away, Karou could've sworn she heard Sai muttering a few bad things about her father like "He loves to see me suffer!" And "Out of all the people that could be my dad it had to be him!"  
  
A Few minutes later.  
  
"Damn it where did that girl go to?!" Battousai muttered to himself. That was the seconded time Karou left him. 'She can't stand still for at least two seconds while I kill some idiots?!' Battousai thought while running down riverbed area. All ready he killed at least one squad while he ran. 'I wonder how they knew I'll be down here?' As Battousai turned to go to another alley, he smack skulls with someone and fell to the ground. "Ah! Shit that hurt! What's your head made of titanium?!?!?" The person shouted. Battousai recognized the voice and saw it was Kotori. He got up and pulled Kotori up forcefully by the GI. "Where's Karou?" Battousai started to strangle Kotori (In a way to get things out of you sort of way). "Oro, that's what I was gonna ask you! Now put me down or I'll poke you!!!" Kotori yelled while flicking off Battousai. She was clearly under too much stress then she was used to. (AN: Yes I made her said Oro, don't worry Kenshin will say it in later chapters, I think.)  
  
"Oh, im so glad I found you guys." Karou said as she approached the two who paused when they heard her voice. They both were pulling each other's hair. Clearly they never had engaged in this sort of combat and were rookies at trying to piss the other person off so much that they would bloodshot (AN: Talking about the eyes) with rage. In simpler terms it's called "Play fighting". Battousai pulled away from Kotori and forcefully grabbed Karou's hand then dragged her back to the inn. That wasn't without Kotori nagging him about that he should be nicer to women like Karou. Battousai continued to ignore Kotori until she started to through hard objects at his head. They made back to the inn and Battousai order Karou back to her room, while he would repay the favor for Kotori.  
  
Karou climbed the stairs and went into her room. As she shut the door behind her she heard saw a pair of eyes staring back at her. Karou reacted first by pulling out her katana. The figure backed it's self into a corner and stared to whine softly. She turned on a gas lamp and saw a little girl in rags crying. Karou sheathed her sword and approached the girl. She bent down to her and put a blanket on her. "What's your name?" Karou asked as she rubbed the girls back. The girl opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The girl was in a pretty bad condition. Karou could feel her spine and her ribs when rubbing he back. She also appeared to be mute. Karou picked the girl up and laid her down on her futon with her and they both fell asleep.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Karou got up and dressed the little girl in a cute, pink, little kimono. They went downstairs and ate breakfast with Kotori, who was complaining about a giant bruise on her back. Karou smiled and guessed that was what Battousai meant about "repaying the favor". Karou turned and looked at the little girl who was humming a little tune and eating her breakfast. "She's been traumatized by something. That's why she can't talk. Right?" Kotori blurted out to Karou while looking at the little girl. She was really cute for a 9 year old, with light brown eyes and Carmel blonde hair. Kotori guessed that she was right, then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Can you write down your name then?  
  
The girl nodded slowly and picked up the pen. She wrote down "Kisa" on the paper and handed it to Kotori. "Kisa. That a very adorable name for a very adorable little girl." Kotori said while hugging Kisa. Kisa started to cry tears of happiness in Kotori arms. "You must've been so lonely. I've seen you on the streets a few times. Im sorry that couldn't save your parents." Kotori whispered to Kisa. Last night, She put Kisa in Kaoru's room after, Kisa's parents tried to protect her from an assassin from the Shinsengumi. Kotori came too late and killed the assassin with little effort. She found Kisa in her mother's arms. Kisa's mother last request was that her daughter grows up in the new era under Kotori's protection and that she would be happy.  
  
Karou looked down at the ground and felt sadness take over her soul. "The loss of a love one is hard and painful. But you're not alone.that is all a person needs to know. Someone will be there to lift your soul out of despair, then overflowing your heart with warmth and happiness." Karou said while not noticing that Battousai was listening in on they're conversation on the staircase. Apparently her words made him feel a little bit better and he walked to the next meeting, secretly in a good mood. Until the darkness covered the inn later that day.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Roaring Flames (CC): Well I hoped you liked that chapter. I put a lot of thought in it and I like it. ^__^  
  
Battousai: How come u didn't put in the part where I beat the snot out of Kotori?  
  
CC: Well I don't want any MAJOR Kotori bashing in my story until I introduce my last two characters. Oh did you guys like Sai? I hope Okita wasn't out of character, I never saw the OVA I only have music videos and the Rurouni Kenshin DVD with him in it. ^^;;  
  
Sai: Yahhh! I get to come back!!!  
  
Say's Father: Get back to work!!! No slacking!!  
  
CC: Oh did you guy's guess who Sai's father is? Tell me who you think it is and why? The winners get Kenshin or Sano Chibi Dolls!! So enter and win!! 


	6. Fighting Evolution

Through The Eyes of The Assassin Part 6  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Inu Yasha, Fruits Baskets or Rurouni  
Kenshin/Samurai X, but I may have changed their personalities to fit my storyline (If I have one, that is). If I get sued I will track u down and  
send a hitokiri after u.  
  
Note: This story jumps back and forth from PG-13 to R due to violence (Not a lemony story folks, maybe some light fluff stuff instead). You could call my story an Action/Romantic/Humor/Angst type story (Completely random ^-  
^;;)  
  
Announcements:  
  
Congratulations to Crystal-Renee and Jouko-Chan!!!! The got the answer right, it is Saitou Hajime. They win Kenshin chibi dolls and Jouko-Chan also gets her Sano doll, enjoy and keep reviewing!!! Looks like im getting more reviews with every chapter I write. Im so happy. ^-^x well I need help with another thing. Remember when I said that I didn't see the OVA? Well I need character profiles of Katsura Kogoro (SP?) and Okita (I don't know his last name). So could u guess be so nice as to help me? Please? (Pouts) I really don't want people mad at me for stupid reasons. Well anyways enough shit, here's the story. (I also plan on adding another new character but there should only be a total of 3 fan characters in this story, others like Kisa are from "Fruits Baskets" and or "Inu Yasha")  
  
Recommendations: If u like this story and u want to read more, but since I don't update much u can snack on these stories. "The Mibu Times Dispatch" is an excellent newspaper type story, written by the Shinsengumi. It shows the wacky side to the Bakumatsu Era and is a must read for Saitou and Okita fans. A personal favorite for all u Battousai/Karou fans would be "The Coming Of Dawn" a well wrote story by my friend Crystal-Renee, It's sequel is out to so look for it if ya want. "Breaking Through" (I believe that's the right title) is another K/B fan fic by Crystal-Chan and it is a very good love/violent story about Karou meeting Battousai under different circumstances and is a must read!!  
  
Fighting The Evolution  
  
"As the sun turned blood red behind the Inn, it was dead silent. Do to the fact that the hitokiris come out and spill the blood that the sun reflected in its tears. Only a mystical wind gently carried Sakura petals down an empty road, which would soon host a battle of the last wolves."- Me  
  
12 A.M.  
  
"Aww I wanted to eat the last potsticker." Kotori said sadly as she look at her plat to find it all gone. With her chin on the table she let out a small sigh. 'Instead of getting mad, get even' She thought with a large grin on her face. Though this was a hard and very dangerous stunt to pull off, Kotori was going to steal Batttousai's food. 'Okay ready go!' she thought as she used her own god-like-speed to snag a potsticker off of Himura-San's plate. But he caught her hand and twisted hard. "AH! WHAT THE HELL?!?!" She screamed out in agony. Battousai just grinned. 'Nice try, Sucker.' He thought.  
  
Karou sat across from Battousai and started to giggle when he grabbed Kotori's hand like that. Kisa sat right next to Kotori and was eating her own potstickers happily. Karou looked at Kisa and smiled. 'She looks like a younger Kotori, but with different hair and eye color.' She then looked at Battousai and Kotori who were locked in a yelling war at the moment (And Battousai is leading by 4 points. ^-^;;). "ah!" Kisa said softly to Kotori as she tugged on her GI and pointed to the screen door. "Hmm? Oh!" Kotori said while getting up and opening up the door. Kamuishin flew in and landed on Karou's shoulder screeching softly in her ear. Karou seemed to enjoy Kamuishin's company, but Battousai disagreed with this. "What is that damn bird doing in the Inn, Lidia?" He instantly got a bokken to his head and rice in his face. "I told you not to call me that and Kamuishin is a very nice, well-trained eagle, unlike you!!!" Kotori yelled. She apparently couldn't put up with Battousai's bad attitude and beat him to the ground after he spat more insults at her. Just your average day at the Inn.  
  
Outside Of Kyoto.  
  
In an old abandoned temple outside of Kyoto. A tall girl in a kimono opens a slide screen door and shuts it behind her. It was dark in the room and only a candle flickered in the darkness. "You may approach." A man said while looking at a two pictures of people. The girl approached the man. "You wanted to see me about something?" The girl asked. She looked the age of 17 and had long black hair to match her black, mystical eyes. "Yes, I have two new targets for you." The man handed the pictures to the girl. She easily edified one of the people. "Why am I going after Hitokiri Battousai?" The girl asked. The man shook his head lightly back and forth. "No that one is for Kohaku, you're going after the girl." The girl studied the other picture.  
  
"Lidia Hikaru, age 16. 5 foot 4 inches, weapons: Wakazashi and Katana. Occupation: Assassin/Information gather. Location: Unknown. Parents: Kaori Hikaru, Father unknown. Siblings: Dead, One in critical condition." The man said to the girl while picking up another picture. "And you want me to kill her?" The girl asked to the man. "Yes, she's the main target. That's why I want you to take Kohaku with you. Himura the Battousai will get in the way for sure. So I guess you know what to do?" The man replied. The girl nodded and walked away from the man. "Lidia Hikaru or should I say Kotori Souma, your death shall be a very intrusting one." The girl said while walking down the hall and into her room. She changed into her battle suit and picked up her weapons. She walked to her brother's room and knocked on the door. "Kohaku? Get ready we have a job to night."  
  
Back At The Inn.  
  
The fight finally stopped after 1 hour and Kotori won due to the fact that Battousai had yet another meeting to go to. Kotori thought that since it was mid-day that they could all go for a walk around the nice part of Kyoto. The girls walked by the riverside area and flew kites. Karou's was a dragon, Kisa's was a fish and Kotori's was a bird. It was a fun filled afternoon for them with fishing and picnics. As the nice clear sky turned a crimson shade the girls walked back to the Inn and got a lecture from Battousai about being out when it's dark.  
  
As Kotori took a step into the Inn, she dodged to the right pulling Karou and Kisa with her to the floor. They heard a cling right next to the spot where Kotori was standing. 'A chain-sickle?!?!' Kotori thought and pulled out her Katana to deflect a much larger object that pushed her half way down the hall. 'A boomerang?!?!' Then the chain-sickle and the boomerang flew back to two figures on top of another building. The chain-sickle flew back into the hands of a small boy and the boomerang back to a girl. The moon came out and showed both the girl and the boy's real forms. "Who are you?!?!" Kotori yelled out in rage to the two people. "My name is Sango or the bringer of Hell in your case, Lidia Hikaru!!!" Kotori flinched at that name and then clenched her fists. "Im not Lidia, im not that bloodthirsty killer. You cannot call me that murder whose blade slaughter 1,000 demons mercilessly. Im Kotori Soma, protector of the divined jewel and that of the innocent." Sango wasn't amused by her speech. She just grinned. "Why do you call yourself "Soma" if you all ready lost your connection to that family. My I say Yusaku Soma, who you mercilessly slew with your blade that supposedly "protects the innocent"."  
  
Kotori sheathed her blade and then dashed at Sango in rage. Kohaku threw his chain-sickle at Kotori and gashed her right shoulder. Kotori grabbed the chain-sickle with her Wakazashi and cast it aside. Sango then threw her boomerang at her and drew her blade. ' Looks like a two-way attack, one from above and the other strait forward.' She thought as she turned side- ways, dodging the boomerang and parried Sango's strike. Kotori sliced Sango arm open a little bit, and then got kicked in the side by Sango. The two, backed away from each other after an arrow shot out of the sky. It flew right past Sango's cheek cutting off her gas mask (I think that's what it is). Kotori took advantage of this moment and used one of Kenshin's moves, "Doryusen" on Sango causing her to fly back-wards into a wall.  
  
Kohaku ran to his sister's defense and drew his blade. Kotori rushed Kohaku and slashed his leg. Kohaku fell, but picked up his chain-sickle and slash Kotori's chest. Kotori fell to her knees in agony. With her chest slashed in two spots and her shoulder cut open, she was in pretty bad shape. (An: Where the Hell is Battousai? Isn't he gonna help?) Kohaku lifted his chain- sickle in an attempt to finish the job was knocked senseless by an arrow, that disarmed him.  
  
"Hey Kotori, I thinks it's time that I do the fighting." A voice said on a near by roof. It was a boy with a bow in his lap. "YOU MORON WHERE IN HELL WERE YOU!!!" Kotori screamed at the top of her lungs. The boy was thrown off the roof and into another building with tremendous force of Kotori's voice. Karou and Battousai covered their ears just before they could go deaf. The boy then ran over to Kotori and got in her face. "What the hell have I done to you?!?" Boy yelled at Kotori who was still in a bad mood from earlier, punched him in the face so hard he was thrown into yet another building face first. "I'll make a list!" Kotori said while walking over to Sango.  
  
"Okay I'll let you live under one condition." She said to the clueless Sango who was still bleeding. Sango lifted an eyebrow in suspicion. "And that is what?" Kotori smiled happily. "You let me heal you and your brother's wounds." Sango and the others looked at Kotori like she was hit on the head with a boulder or another large heavy object. "But I almost killed you. And what if I try to kill you again?" Sango said. Kotori put on one of her signature smiles and put out her hand to Sango. "One: You were far from killing me. Two: I know you'll try to kill me again, but until then let's just say im just a too kind of a person to let a fighter like you go die to early." Sango smiled lightly a grabbed Kotori's hand and hoisted herself up. "Umm what about that boy you hit?" Kotori put her hand to her cheek in a weak attempt to show that she was worried. "Oh you mean Jason? He's a big boy; he can walk home in the dark by himself. I think so at least." (Ouch Harshness!) All of them than entered the Inn, got their wounds treated and went to sleep. But in a near by building stuck under a pile of slide-screen doors, a boy is trapped (pathetically). "Kotori? Kotori? Someone? Help!!! Im stuck. Just like her, leaving me to die. Damn it's cold out here."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Questions of the day!!  
(Winners get recognition on this fan fic and win chibi dolls of two  
characters from Rurouni Kenshin). Need TWO right answers to win!!!  
  
Guess which group Sango and Kohaku work for? Who is Sango's boss? (Hint: Character from "Inu Yasha") What does CC stand for? (Hint: That last C is Chan and the first C is for an animal)  
  
Rules: You need to write at least a 4-sentence review (Not including the answer to the quiz). This may include Ur version of what I should write in  
the next chapter. New characters I should use. FLAMES ARE NOT REVIEWS  
PEOPLE!!! (Violators of this sacred rule will go in the "Hell Of Shame"  
that I created, so be good or die trying to be.)  
  
Thank u and have a safe surf home. 


	7. Crawling In The Dark While Searching For...

Through The Eyes Of The Assassin Part 7  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
Disclaimers: See chapter 6 please.  
  
CC: Oh Man this chapter was long, 9 pages long!!!  
  
Author's Note: This chapter will mainly focus on Karou and her feelings of everything that happened so far, so this is were the serious angst stuff will begin.  
  
Poem:  
  
Hikari.  
" You as the light will find me standing in the dark, wearing a mask to  
cover all the suffering that I cannot afford to show."-Me  
  
Crawling In The Dark In Searching Of The Light  
  
It was raining in the morning. Everything was very clam and quiet, like a graveyard at dawn. Karou had trouble going to sleep, she kept thing of her father and his death. All of the blood that was spilt, her father's head rolling by her feet. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Pain. The only thing she could fell in her chest, it kept squeezing her heart hard. Why? She kept asking herself that question. Why her Father? Why did she have to see him die? After losing her mother as a child, her father was like a friend and a teacher at the same time.  
  
'He can't come back and your next.' A voice said in her head. Karou didn't move she was giving into the voice seductive words of death and depression. 'He got your Father, he'll come after you if you get too close to him.' Battousai? Was Battousai going to kill her too? Karou closed her eyes and fell into darkness where the voice was. "Everything is going by so quickly, I don't think I can keep up." Karou said as the light moved away from her and was sucked into a dark world. 'You could never last in that world so I saved you. You'll never have to face that killer again.' Karou felt herself slipping away. She kept falling into darkness on the inside and on the outside she stopped breathing.  
  
"Karou! Don't let sorrow take over!" Father? Was Karou's Father calling to her? No it couldn't be he's dead. "Karou I didn't teach you all for nothing did I? You need to wake up! Live!" Live? Was she dead? Was this darkness death? Was death pulling her in? 'I-I can't wake up. S-someone help.' The voice grew angry and took hold of her body with chains. Karou went into panic, as she was pulled deeper and deeper into death. 'Please someone! Anyone help!' It felt like gravity was crushing her as she went deeper and that hope was lost. She looked down and saw dead spirits. They flew up to her and grabbed her neck, arms, and legs. They pulled her down even farther, reaching out her hand up to where the light was she called one last time. 'Help'  
  
She felt something grab her hand. Karou opened her eyes to see a figure made of light come down and break the chains that held her captive. The spirits erupted in rage and attacked the light. She saw the figure put out its hand and formed some light into a Katana shaped weapon. It grabbed the weapon and charged at the spirits. It slew them one by one, which appeared in the form of a cloud of mixing light and darkness to Karou. The figure then yelled up to Karou, while blasting a spirit's brain out with a Ki blast. 'Go to the surface and live!' The Light? Karou looked up and saw something that looked like crystal clear water right above her head.  
  
"But what about you? Will I ever see you again?" The figure looked up to her and smiled. 'Maybe, if my other half opens up his eyes and forgets to hate.' He then flew up to Karou and took her hand. 'I really wish we could meet under different circumstances.' Karou smiled back to the figure. "Same here." He then grabbed he other hand and stared into her eyes. 'Im asleep right now, but I'll be able to protect you in your dreams and maybe when the day comes I'll protect you in the living world.' Karou frowned and looked up. "But where will I find you in the living world?" He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. 'You'll know who I am when you see me for real.' She then swam up through the water and waved far well to her protector.  
  
Karou opened her eyes slowly and found herself in the hospital room. "She coming back to us! Someone get Megumi!" A voice called. A lady dressed in blue then came in and examined her. "W-what happened?" Karou asked to the woman named Megumi. "That's what I'll like to know. I don't know how in the world you stopped breathing." Karou looked around the room and saw Sango helping other patients. While Kohaku and Kisa carried around medical supplies to the other doctors in the room. "Hello are you feeling better?" Kotori said quietly to Karou. She was sitting on a mat near the futon. Karou got up in a sitting position and saw Battousai in the corner sleeping.  
  
"Umm what's wrong with Battousai?" She asked while pointing at him. Kotori put a hand on her for head and lightly shook her head back and forth. "He's the one who brought you in her. This is really not like him; he normally takes lives instead of saving them. Well I guess even he has a heart somewhere in there." Karou looked at Battousai. He saved me? Me? Out of all the people I thought would save me, he would be at the bottom of the list. But the person who saved me was the light. Not Battousai. Karou felt fainted and fell back on the futon. Maybe if she slept she would see him again and talk to him about this. But, no sleep came to her only cold water did.  
  
Battousai threw water on her to prevent her from drifting off to death again. "I think you looked at death enough for today." He said coldly while handing her a towel to dry herself off with. He then handed her a kimono and a ribbon. "Kotori wants you downstairs for breakfast, got that?" He said to her without making eye contact. Karou nodded and watched Battousai walk out of the room with violet eyes. 'Huh Violet?!? Something must be wrong with me today.'  
  
She got changed and walked out of the hospital room in a red kimono with black dragons on it. But one thing that stuck out, that made all the men in the building who liked Karou back away in fear. To them this was a warning to all of them to stay away from her heart. The thing was an amber colored ribbon she wore in her raven black hair. The amber ribbon said to them in a horrible way "Touch her and you'll go through the world's most painful death slowly." Amber. The eye color of Japan's most feared assassin had claimed her as a person under his protection. Karou walked down the stairs, then turned the corner and felt something hard hit her neck. Everything went black. She opened her eyes and saw the figure of light flouting right next to her.  
  
"What happened?" She asked the figure. He was glaring at a pool of water that was showing a man walking out with Karou's body. "But im right here. What's going on? You need to tell me now!" He looked at Karou and frowned. 'As what I've seen your were knocked out by a member of the Shinsengumi and im trying to determine what's going on right now. Apparently my other self doesn't even know you're gone. I have to tell him right now. Stay here nothing can hurt you here so wait a minute.' He then disappeared quickly in a flash of blinding light. Karou then put here attention back to the pool of water that showed what was happening to her body.  
  
She saw Sango come on to the scene and knocked out the man who was carrying her. (AN: This is in Sango's point of view now) "I got her let's move Kohaku!" Kohaku walked over to Sango with his chain-sickle in his hand. She looked at her brother like something was wrong. "Did someone attack you?" She questioned her brother. "No, but he'll attack you." A man said to Sango. "Naraku? What's going on? What did you do to him?!" Sango said while drawing her katana. "You didn't finish your job. Both you and your brother have failed. Don't worry I'll kill Kohaku after he kills you. You'll both go to Hell together." Naraku said leisurely. He walked over to Kohaku and looked at Sango with a grin on his face. "Kill her."  
  
Kohaku then charged his sister with his chain-sickle. She dodged the chain- sickle and parried her brother's katana. She almost slashed her brother, but backed away. "Kohaku it's me Sango! Your sister! Can't you hear me?!?" She pleaded to her brother who glared at her. Her sweet-hearted little brother that she grew up with was gone. She then kicked her brother away from her and came up with an idea. Killing Naraku will mean that Kohaku will be free of his spell. Sango picked up her boomerang and threw it at Naraku. Kohaku then jumped in front of Naraku and deflected her boomerang. "Now you want to kill me? I'll like to see you try; Kohaku will protect me from you. So you see, your going to have to kill him before you get me."  
  
"Sango! What's happening?" Kotori said as she ran up to her friend. Battousai ran over to Karou's body to find that she was still breathing. He picked her up and walked over to Kotori. Naraku noticed that the target was within killing range for Sango. "Sango, kill the girl now and I'll free your brother." Sango looked at Kotori who was in shook. Sango then put her hands by her katana, her hand was shaking violently. Kill to save her brother or not kill and face Naraku. She quickly moved her hands to her boomerang and threw it at Naraku. Kohaku responded to slowly to counter the attack; Naraku got his left hand arm cut off. "I refuse Naraku! It's people like her that this world needs the most. Not bloodthirsty murders who love to kill, like you!" Sango then charged Naraku with her boomerang in hand, but one thing she wondered was where Kohaku was. He wasn't near Naraku; maybe he broke the spell by himself.  
  
She was in range with her boomerang and as she was going to throw the deathblow everything went wrong. "Sango look out! BEHIND YOU!!!" Kotori screamed to Sango. But, it was too late. She was stabbed in the back with a chain-sickle. Sango looked behind her to find her brother coming at her with a katana. She pushed her self to stand up and counter the attack. But she had lost too much blood; Kohaku slashed her chest in two places. Sango fell to the ground, crying. Kotori then disappeared from her spot and slashed Naraku into little bloody pieces. Kohaku then snapped back to reality and looked around for his sister. He saw her lying on the ground with blood all around her. Kohaku fell on his knees and started to cry. He knew he hurt his sister, he was aware of what he was doing the whole time. But, he couldn't fight back; Naraku's spell was too strong.  
  
Kotori walked over to Sango and kneeled down to her head. She then grabbed Sango's ponytail and lifted her head off the ground. Sango opened her eyes slightly and started to shake lightly. "Is this it? Are you just going to die? Wake up! Your not going to die this way?" She yelled to Sango. Kotori then dropped her down lightly. "Think about." She walked away slowly and then rubbed her left arm. She moved her Gi sleeve up and reveled a black holy arm restraint (AN: It looks like that thing Miroku has on his arm to keep the Hell hole from expanding; See the Inu Yasha Anime or Manga for pictures). "What's that for?" Battousai asked curiously.  
  
"Like that cross-shape scar on your cheek, I too have scars. Mine being very deadly to human kind if shown in the light." Karou then jerked her head to the side as if in a nightmare like state. Sango looked at Karou and knew she wasn't going out of the game that easily. She forced herself on her feet and her arms on her boomerang for support. Kotori smiled slightly and walked back to Sango's side. "Come on let's get go back and heal those wounds of yours". They all walked back, except for Battousai.  
  
"Come on can't you wake up?" He asked Karou softly. He then trailed he's fingers around her eyebrows. Then he started play with her cheeks, he smiled when he pushed her cheeks together and Karou then had fish-like face. Battousai grew bored with playing with her face and just let her lay on his lap. She then started to jerk back and forth violently and started to mumble things, one that he could clearly hear. "Father don't die." Battousai then frowned. Great now I feel bad about this. He then saw a tear roll down her cheeks and landed in a puddle of blood. Blood? She's not bleeding is she?! He picked up Karou and felt that her shoulder was stained with blood. 'Oh shit!' He thought as he got up and ran as fast as he could (Which no one could see with the human eye) to the Inn. "Damn it girl, don't you dare die!'  
  
To Be Continued. 


	8. Courage for tommorow

Through The Eyes Of The Assassin-Part 8  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
AN: Nothing to post for today folks. Gomen nasai. Except for that I will be having chibi modes in here to make it more cute and funny. So when it says  
(Chibi Mode) think of all the characters in super deformed size okay?  
  
AN: I now own the .hack//sign and Samurai X soundtracks!!! I rule and from now on I'll try to type lyric segments from cds I own (Samurai X is just full with creepy instrumentals ^-^;;)  
  
The Courage For Tomorrow  
  
In a dark, cool room in Naraku's castle, sat a girl in a black kimono. She was staring out into the darkness at the blue moon. The door slide open and a guard walked in, he stopped and bowed. "Permission to speak ma'am?" The girl turned her head slightly and nodded. "Apparently lord Naraku is missing and we would like to know if you seen him?" The girl put her arm in the air and a giant black eagle landed on her arm. "I see many things." The girl said while the eagle chirped in her ear. She then glared and got up. The eagle scooted up to her shoulder. "Looks like he got himself killed by that quarter breed."  
  
The guarded flinched. "K-killed?" He said while getting up. "But Lady Sabrina why our lord--?" Sabrina turned around slowly to the guard. "I'll see what I can do. Besides I want to see that quarter breed again. I killed her family and she slaughtered my clan. We both seek revenge and I want to be the one to make her suffer." She then started to pet the eagle while going back into her sitting position. "It also looks like Sango and Kohaku have betrayed us. More fun for me." Sabrina then grinned slightly while touching the sheath of her katana.  
  
"It hungers for blood. I will make sure that it's the quarter breed's blood." She said while unsheathing her blade and holding it up to the moon. "Lidia, you killed my clan and you became a demon yourself. Now you wear that holy armlet to conceal your true self." Sabrina said while sheathing her blade in front of her face. She then grinned evilly while opening her cold amber eyes of death. "That weakness shall cost you dearly."  
  
Back At The Inn  
  
(Chibi Mode)  
  
"Oh Pleeease Battou-Kun?" Kotori begged with little Neko (Meaning "cat" for the Japanese impaired -) ears on her head. "Um let me think about this. Hmm how bout no." Battousai said cold-heartedly to Kotori. She then tugged on his' ponytail. Battousai glared at Kotori and she did the same back to him. "Let go of my hair right now and I won't hurt you too much." Battousai venomously spat at her. Karou giggled, she thought it was cute the way they argued, even thought it normally ended up with both of them fighting. 'They look like siblings fighting over a toy." (Chibi mode end)  
  
Kisa learned to ignore this quickly after spending a week already with Kotori. She walked up to Karou and gave a cute, little smile. Karou gave her a hug and told Kisa how much like a younger sister she was to her. "Onee-Sama (Big sister)" was Kisa whispered to Karou. Kotori then paused and then dashed over to Kisa. Battousai slipped and fell flat on his face (AN: Poor Battou-Kun). "Karou did she? Did she just say "Onee-Sama"?" Kotori said while staring at Karou. Karou nodded her head and Kotori smiled at Kisa. "It took a simple "I love you" to break the spell on your heart right?" A tear ran down Kisa face. "K-Sama" She said as she ran up to Kotori and hugged her (AN: Aaaawwww).  
  
Battousai just watched from the sidelines and tears of happiness were released. He just tapped his fingers on the floor impatiently for the lovey- dovey stuff to end. He then notices Karou get up and walk out off the room. 'Where the hell is that idiot going now?' He thought while getting up and following her. She walked down to the riverside and started practicing her moves with her Sakabatou. Battousai noticed a few flaws in her technique that would cost her dearly on the battlefield. "Bend your knees a little more." Karou flinched and turned around to see Battousai in her face. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Karou questioned Battousai while he drew his blade and walked a safe distance away from her. He frowned when he looked at Karou. "What's with that sour look on your face?" He asked Karou who was doing just that.  
  
"Listen im just gonna show you what you did wrong okay?" He said while picking up a stick and throwing it into the air. "I want you to cut that thing in half." Karou nodded and flipped her blade. She then slashed that stick in half as if it were nothing. Battousai glanced down at her blade and sighed. Another nagging feeling came over him at that time and another person. 'Man I wish that this war would come to an end. so I could hold that blade that protects others instead of this accursed blood soaked blade that takes ones life away.' He thought to himself. Battousai opened his eyes again to find Karou slashing more sticks in half with a much faster blade momentum. He then slapped his forehead. 'Damn it im teaching her Battou-Jutsu (SP?)! Im such an idiot!!!'  
  
Battousai then grabbed Karou's arm. She looked at him questionably, and then sheathed her blade. They both walked down the riverside. They both avoided eye contact until the came to a large bridge. Karou walked onto the bridge and looked down at the water. The sunset made the water take the appearance of blood, it reminded both of them of their dearly departed. She sighed while learning over the bridge a little, watching a sakura petal slowly flout down until it touched the water and creating a ripple. She felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her gently back to the floor of the bridge. "If you don't be careful you'll fall in." Battousai joked while staring at the sunset. He felt a hand on his cheek and he turned his head to Karou. "It's better than going blind." She said happily.  
  
As snow began to fall all over the city of Kyoto Karou and Battousai were leaving the bridge. Battousai seemed depressed to Karou and she decided to cheer him up Karou-Style. "I have a question for you Battousai?" Karou said calmly as they walked back to the inn. "Yes?" he replied. "When the snow melts what does it become?" Battousai shook his head lightly while hiding his smile. "It's water, right?" Karou shook her head and giggled lightly. "Nope, wrong. Guess again." Battousai thought for a moment then said, "I give up what is it?" Karou put on a little smile and said "It become spring, Battou--." She was silenced by Battousai's finger on her lips, "When we're alone like this call me Kenshin, Hai (Hai = "Yes or okay")?" Karou nodded and looked into his eyes. 'Violet? Where is the amber im so accustomed? But.I would like to see him like this more often then not.'  
  
Karou blushed lightly and without even knowing gently grabbed his hand. Kenshin smiled and closed his hand around hers. 'Karou.When im around you.it feels like the first warm breath of spring has blown upon me.and is melting the ice on my heart and that has frozen my soul.that is what I want to tell you. But, I can't.not just yet. Only tomorrow will tell.' He thought as he opened the shoji door to the inn and entered the building with Karou.  
  
TO BE COUNTIUED!!!!  
  
REPLY OR DIE!!!!!! 


	9. In Memories Kotori's Story

Through The Eyes Of The Assassin-Part9  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
This chapter will be giving the history of Kotori and is very strong segment about her very painful/bloody past so Readers discretion is advised.  
  
".I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart, what it meant to be would eventually be a memory of the time I try so hard."-  
Linkin Park "In The End"  
  
In Memories.-Part One  
  
(AN: That's a song in the Samurai X soundtrack ^-^;;)  
  
"It was a beautiful spring day in the capital of Kyoto, with the exceptions of a few clouds hanging around I guess you could call it a perfect day." A girl said while writing in her diary. She looked the age of 6 and had silky blonde hair tied in a low ponytail with a pink kimono on. The girl was sitting on a patio when a warm spring breeze came by and blew right across the girls baby blue eyes. She then heard the shoji door slide open and she looked up and saw a woman with a black Gi and a white hakama (SP?) step out. The woman looked the age of 17 and wore a katana by her hip.  
  
She took in a breath of air while stretching her arms out. The woman had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Man, doesn't days like this make yah want to run through fields all day long, Aura?" The little girl nodded her head and handed her sister a picture that she drew. "It's a bird, Kyoko!" Kyoko looked at the picture her sister drew and looked at the bird. Her eyes widened in horror and amazement. "This is no ordinary bird Aura, this is a golden eagle!" She then put a hand on her sister's head and started rubbing her hair. "You little Meanie why didn't you call me out when you saw this?" Kyoko asked sarcastically to her sister who started to panic.  
  
"Oh dear im so sorry!! I'll remember next time to get you when I see that big bird again!!!" Aura yelled. Kyoko put her hands out in front of her. "Hold the door! Calm down, I was just joking with yah. No need to get upset over something I stupidly missed. Besides you drew a very nice picture of it and think even the most experienced painters would be so jealous because you saw AND drew the eagle." Aura's smile then grew bigger and her eyes started to twinkle. "You really mean it, Kyoko?" Kyoko nodded her head picked her little sister up. "Yup and that talent is something no one can ever take from you." She then carried Aura on her shoulder and the two walked into town for supplies.  
  
Later That Day.  
  
It was near nighttime, Aura and Kyoko were walking down a path to the village. Aura was worn out from the intense sword training her sister put her through. Not to mention they both also had martial arts lessons for their teacher Genkai. "I swear if that pile of shit ever makes me jump up that cliff again, I'll kick her sorry ass!" Kyoko said angrily while Aura sighed at her sister's stupidity. Kyoko then poked her sister on the head. "I forget what animal are you training under again? The horse?" Aura shook her head back and forth. "No im training under the heavenly dragon and the forbidden cat-wing." Kyoko stopped in her tracks and fell to the ground.  
  
Aura ran over to her sister's side panicking. Kyoko had a giant pulse mark on her for head while twitching violently. "WHAT THE HELL WAS GENKAI THINKING, PUT YOU IN A POSTION LIKE THAT!!! THE TYPE OF SPEED THAT IS NEEDED FOR THAT KIND OF TRAINING IS AN ENORMUS!!!!IM GONNA GO BACK THERE AND DROP THAT BAG OF SHIT INTO HELL!!!!" Aura was flown into the air with the tremendous wind that her sister had summoned in anger. Kyoko then looked around for her sister and saw her stuck in a tree in a high up branch. "Sister if your not busy could help me out of here?"  
  
After Kyoko got Aura out of the tree, the two started heading back to the  
village. Kyoko then paused and shivered slightly. Aura turned around to  
find her sister looking quite shocked and that never was a good thing. "Kyoko.W-what's wrong?" She asked quietly to her sister. Kyoko then looked Aura in the eyes and shook her head. "I-it's probably best if head back to  
Genkai's place, Aura." Aura knew that something wasn't right and ran of towards the village. Kyoko then ran after her sister, but her speed was no match for Aura's. She came to a halt near the top of the cliff where she  
could see the village. Aura's eyes widened and tears rolled down her  
cheeks. "No.Mom.Dad."  
  
Aura said as she saw the village up in flames and villagers running around their homes looking for family members. That's not what was eating at Aura from the inside out; it was the demons that were preying on her people that discussed her. Kyoko then ran up behind Aura and grabbed her hand. "We need to go now!" Kyoko shouted to her sister. Aura stood still as if her sister  
wasn't even there. She lifted her right arm and removed her kimono. She  
then pulled the sacred beads off her holy armband and then removed the armband all together. Her body started to change; she got taller, dog-like  
ear started to appear for her head, her nails grew longer, her gender  
completely changed to that of a male's and wore a white Gi and white  
hakama.  
  
The newly transformed demon then opened its eyes and the color of baby blue  
then swirled into a blood red color. Yokai Lidia was born.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Review or NO new chapter people!!!! 


	10. What Becomes Of Snow?

Through The Eyes Of The Assassin-Part 10  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
AN: Hey people long time no review!! Wait did I just say no review? Of course not, not little young me!! Anyways I would like to thank those of u who review, you make me feel so loved!!! Now on with the chapter!!!  
  
The White Death...  
  
"Snow...the angel's tears in a crystallized form...or the fallen angels themselves...but what truly is snow? Many call it the way to spring...others call it the "White Death"".  
  
""Death?" Does that mean that when it snows that the dead are falling from the sky?"  
  
"Who can say? It's just white little pieces of cloud falling to earth..."  
  
"Oh so now snow is the angels' tears, death and clouds all in one?"  
  
"I guess...no one knows the truth about this white stuff called snow..." -Me and my friend  
  
What Becomes Of Snow?  
  
It was cold day in the already frozen city of Kyoto. Everyone was wearing trench coats, furs and extra layers of clothing to keep them warm. The wind was blowing it's mad furry through the streets and at the people who walked them. At the Inn things where as chaotic as they would be any day, rain or shine...  
  
"Revolution..." Battousai said as he laid down his hand of playing cards. Sango banged her hands on the table in pure furry. "Why you!!! What kind of cheap ass tricks are you trying to pull?!?!" Battousai slammed his fist on the table in protect.  
  
"Cheap" Nothing those are the rules of the game!!!" Karou just looked at her hand,  
  
"Let's see so "revolution" makes all high cards low right?" Tensition was rising to a maximum level in a simple game of "Rich man, poor man"; it also tested Sango patience on Battousai badass attitude.  
  
Kotori grinned; "Revolution" was a hard attack to counter. But, with the right timing and pure luck she found a way. She pulled out four cards and turned around back to the table. "Wait! "Reverse Revolution"!!!" She said as she put down her cards. Kotori won the game. Battousai and Sango both fell over while Kohaku mumbled something very bad about his hand.  
  
"Wow! Kotori you must be an expert on "Rich Man, poor man"!!!" Karou said while shuffling the desk for round 2. Kotori put her hand on her chin and grinned.  
  
"Well I was pretty good at this back in the day. They used to call me the "Queen of "RMPM"  
  
"I'll say it was a big lie!" Sango said harshly. Battousai nodded in agreement with her. Sango then looked around the room and started to count the number of people in the room. One person was missing. "Hey where did Raccoon girl run off to?" Battousai got up and walked out the door into the hall.  
  
He walked down the hallway while passing people that he never talked to. He then passed by a window and stopped. He saw a girl walking outside. It was Karou. She was walking towards a garden, which no flowers grew, and where only one Sakura tree stood. Karou then pent over and touched the soil. "Frozen, like ice..." She whispered and then walked over to the Sakura tree.  
  
It stood there like a statue and it leaves whispered it pain to her. "An icy grave awaits one who feels no pain...my children will never know what it's like for a child to climb their branches...I have only seen one child through my years and he looked like he need food, so I gave him a cherry...he said "thank you" and walked away from me...It touched me and I wanted to say thank you back to him, but he never came out here again...I thank you for listening to my story, dear child...I have a favor to ask of you..." The tree asked Karou.  
  
She nodded and walked closer to the tree. "There is a poor, ill, bird in a nest on the top of my branches...can you save it? I hear it's cries for help and I feel so bad for it..." The tree said quietly as Karou started to climb up it trunk. She saw the nest and picked it up. Karou climbed down and looked in the nest to find a blue jay curled up shivering. She bowed to the tree and ran inside, up to her room. Karou put the nest on the little table next to her books and got a blanket. She picked up the bird and wrapped it in the blanket. She then gently put the bird back in the nest.  
  
"I think since you were born in winter that you should be called "Shirahime", white princess." Karou said as she changed into her robe and went to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: Yes I know it was a very boring chapter and im very sorry but this fits in with the story line. I promise to put more fluff in it in the next chapter!!! Ja Ne!!! 


	11. Change The WorldWell Sort Of

Through The Eyes Of The Assassin-Part 11  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
AN: Sorry for the late update. I have SO many projects lately I've hardly get any sleep. So I hope u guys can forgive me, even though im unworthy of Ur support. Well anyways it's been a long time since I put Sai in so this chapter is dedicated to her and the Shinsengumi. WELL ENJOY MINA!!!!  
  
Change The World...Well Sort Of...  
  
At the Shinsengumi headquarters in Kyoto all was silent, well it should've been anyways...  
  
"Tee hee hee... no one will ever know im gone..." Sai whispered to herself while sneaking out of her room. She tip toed pasted her father's room and quietly ran down the hall. She was going against the dress code and went out in normal people clothing; a black gi, black matching hakama and wore her hair long instead of being in its normal ponytail. She slowly opened the shoji door and gazed out into the world. It was very early in the morning and there was mildew on the vegetation. She left the headquarters and walked on the streets.  
  
She heard some trots of one the patrol groups. Sai ducked under a house and remembered something that was very critical in her mission. 'Damn it, it's the first squad's patrol duty today!!! So much for operation: GET OUT OF THE HELL HOUSE!!!!' she thought as she covered her face as to blend in with her dark surroundings. The first squad marched past her and an evil smirk appeared on her face. Ha! Suckers! She dashed by a few houses and came to an open field. It was paradise to her eyes that she began to cry tears of joy. Freedom... and fun at the same time!!! A two for one combination that she could NEVER get around her father.  
  
Sai started to bounce up in down in excitement. What to do first? Go fishing with my hands in the river? Scare the living crap out of squirrels, raccoons, weasels and foxes (AN: ^___^)? Run around until I collapse from exhaustion? Oh there were so many things she could do; it just made her cry a waterfall (AN: picture that anime style!!!). This was Sai's own little dream world and to a spectator watching her, you would've thought she was insane!!! Well she decided to go with the running in the field first. She chased birds and scared the crap out of one raccoon that got extremely pissed of it chased her half way through the field (AN: ^__^;;)!!!  
  
Yes it was her own little island in the middle of a chaotic world...what's not to like about? Just a gigantic wonderland of dreams and hopes...(AN: well not really...) Sai then went to work on fishing; she rolled up her hakama and entered the water. It was cold and she shivered a little bit. Then, she lowered her hands into the water and waited for one of the poor little suckers that would have its life ended by her hands. She grinned evilly, that made her sound like a hitokiri...COOL!!!  
  
An unlucky fish then swam into her hands and she grabbed it in a death lock. She pulled it out of the water and to her surprise it was a big fish. It put up a struggle and Sai threw it on land. It flopped away from her and she had no clue on how to kill the bastard. It put up as much of a struggle on land then it did in water. "Whoa! Hey fish! STOP! SIT! ROLL OVER!!! (AN: Yes dog commands!!! I am SO EVIL!!!)" She yelled as she tried to over power it. A stick then impaled the fish between its gills by a man that was watching Sai and her pathetic attempt to kill a fish. The man laughed at the depressed look on Sai's face.  
  
Sai got angry and glared at the man. "HEY BUCKO! THAT WAS MY FISH GET YOUR OWN!!!" She screamed. Sai then flinched. "O-Okita-san!!!" she then started bowing. Damn it why does this always happen when I try to have some fun for once in my life?!?!?! Kami-sama you are such a cruel person!!! I f my dad hears about this who knows what he'll do!!! My life is a living hell!!! (AN: Who's isn't ^__^;;) She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw a smile on Okita's face.  
  
"Hey next time you do this bring me along I need to get out and do something like this too. Don't be selfish." He said with a little hint of humor in his tone. Sai nodded and pointed to the fish. "Want some?" He patted her head. "I think that's why I killed it in the first place, don't you think?" She smiled and gathers some wood to build a fire. Okita helped her because she kept tripping over the same rock ever time. 'Hard to believe she's Saitou's daughter... They sure as hell have NOTHING in common...' He thought to himself while eating the freshly slain fish on a cabob (AN: Great, now im Hungry...)  
  
They talked for a while, but not for long. A whistle sounded and the slashing of swords was heard in the distance. Okita got up with his katana to the ready. "The Choshu scum are up to no good again." He said while running towards the streets. Sai got up and started running after him. He stopped and put a hand out. "You're not coming so stay there!"  
  
Sai glared at him. "Im coming too!"  
  
Okita glared back. "No you'll just get hurt!"  
  
Sai flinched then looked down at the ground. "Just say that I'll get in the way!!!"  
  
Okita looked at her with concern. "What?"  
  
Sai broke down crying. "That's what they all say "Sai your in the way!"... "Move Girl!"... or my personal favorite "BITCHES STAY ON THE SIDELINES!!!"" Okita stared at the ground, not wanting to see her tears... He didn't know what to say... He didn't know she was constantly reject on the battle field by her own comrades... What pain she must've felt... Not to mention having to grow up pretending to be a son instead of a daughter to her father... Tough life for that girl...  
  
"Life's gotta suck for you Chihiro Saitou. I feel for you girl, but to bad I have to end your life right here and now!" A voice stated right behind Sai. It was a blond hair girl with blue eyes...(AN: I think you can figure out who it is by now. ^__^;;) "Oh and same thing for you Okita. You know the expression "Kill two birds with one stone" but in this situation I think you can say "Kill two humans with one katana" right?" The figure moved into the sunlight to revel her face.  
  
Sai gasped and pulled out her katana with Okita. "You're the "Risen Devil Hikaru"!!!"  
  
Kotori smirked and drew her katana, "Yup and prepare for one hellava fight!!!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Reflections: Eyes Of Fire

Through The Eyes Of The Assassin- Part 12

By: Roaring Flames

          AN: Sorry I've been deprived of writing from my computer and I have an account on FictionPress.com, The Devil May Squeak. So check out my new story when u have the chance!!! Ja Ne!!

Reflections: Eyes Of Fire and Souls Of Rage…           The wind blew through the streets of Kyoto as the grounds ran red with blood from the fallen wolves. Swords like deadly claws of death rained down blow after blow on the enemy. The smell of death polluted the once fresh air, into the smell of merciless blood and steel. The once quiet streets were then filled with the sounds of men dropping dead like dogs and clings and clangs of katanas hungry for blood. On the river side of Kyoto, it was the calm before the storm and a mighty one it was going to be… 

          "Well who's gonna go first? Come on im waiting…" Kotori mocked while leaning against a building, smirking. Taunting was indeed the power play she needed to get someone to move. Things were quite boring and only the fireflies seemed to not notice the battle that was going to take place there. Sai clenched her fist in rage her normal blue eyes flickered amber slightly. Kotori noticed the changed and smiled. It looks like the rumors were false; Sai DID have one resemblance with her father. But to be sure that she was right, Kotori drew her blade and pointed it to Sai.

          "She's challenging you Sai. Don't worry I'll fight and you run." Okita said as he drew his blade and turned towards Sai. But, instead of seeing Sai standing there he saw nothing. He heard a clash of metal in the direction where the hitokiri was standing. She didn't?! She never used a blade in combat, she'll get killed! Okita just watched from the sidelines as the inexperienced, fledgling finally took her first flight…

          Sai charged with speed she never even knew she had and drew her blade at in incredible speed. Kotori drew her blade and countered. Sparks flew from the metal-to-metal contact and briefly light the surrounding area. The swords then broke apart and the two wielders slid to a stop on opposite sides of their battlefield. Sai arm started to shake violently and she began to pant. Kotori on the other hand, gave no sign of wear but instead got into a battoujutsu stance. Leg spread apart, sheath in the hand, and blade to the ready. The only thing left was time and patience. Sai was brain dead on what she was going to do, fear started to take its toll on her. But, an idea came to her at the last second. Her body started to work on instinct and she somehow got into the Gototsu (Sp?) zero stances. Kotori smirked, things were going to get very interesting now and it was going to be one Hellava show for bystanders, mainly Okita.

          Okita stood there watching the battle between a veteran and a rookie. What would the outcome be? Okita saw the two break away from each other and fall into familiar stances. The Battoujutsu and Gototsu stances. What going on here? How did she learn the Gototsu, when her Captain Saitou never taught her himself. That she as hell isn't a beginners move and not without years of practice. Well at least she's got one of her father's genes and luckily for her it's his fighting techniques. 'It's not everyday a rookie takes on a seasoned pro, make it a good one Sai or this may be your last!' He thought as the battle began to brew. Only hoping the best for the co-captain of the third Shinsengumi squad and that nothing would interrupt this battle…

          Kenshin ran through alleys to get in position for a better view of the battles going on. He watched the as the streets of Kyoto ran red with blood of it's victims. But, that wasn't what he was looking for. Oh no, it was Kotori he was trying to track down. He used his god-like speed to get through the bloody chaos unnoticed. Kenshin searched the dark alleys and the streets, but no sign of that damn girl. The only place he never looked was the riverside. Kenshin smacked himself mentally. Duh! Hitokiri normally operate near rivers just in case they need a quick get away. He dashed of toward the river leaving behind a mess of a massacre…

**To Be Continued…**

**Need reviews to live, so review!!!!!**


	13. Night: an endless darkness until dawn

Through The Eyes Of The Assassin- Part 13  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
AN: Well I've been slacking and putting off on this story, gomen, I've had to many school projects going at once and It's hard enough just to try and keep a story going. So u'll be seeing shorter chapters now for a while. GOMEN!!! Now on to the story!!!  
  
Through The Night  
  
(Long title, ne?)  
  
While the auras clashed with one another in the bloodied streets of Kyoto, mangled bodies laid in their own special little ponds of blood. The screams and thuds of victim's bodies filled the air with the clashes of thunder and lightning. Fear filled the minds of those about to felled by the blades of the strong and add more liquid to the bloody rain that washed away the blood. But, in another area of Japan, the little "squabble" in Kyoto was merely the "Calm before the storm" as they say...  
  
In the palace room in the castle of Edo, Sabrine (I renamed her from Sabrina to this name okay?) fanned herself as she watched the thunderstorm go over the city of Kyoto. She grew bored by the way it was a "human kill human world" and not a "demon kill and eat human, realm". Just thinking about that caused a slight smile to appear on her face. As the lightning flashed in the distance, here eyes glanced over to the rice paper door. It rattled lightly and then opened. A shadow then ran towards the darkness corner of the room.  
  
"My lady?" The figure asked as it bowed unnoticeably. Sabrine nodded her head slightly and went back to watching the black, sulfur like clouds loom over the capital. "Anything to report?" she asked quickly so not to miss the next lightning strike. The shadow nodded and got up. "My lady, we have found that Lidia Hikaru, A.K.A Kotori Sohma, is currently staying and working in alliance with the Ishin Shi Shi. Further more hasn't been seen using her 'inheritance' for 200 years or so." Sabrine slammed her fan shut and smirked. "Well the rumors are true then, so she has stop using her magic since the "God's War" (AN: Please read my story "Dragon X Eyes" on Fiction Press.com for further details) ended 170 years ago. Interesting... I'll love to see the look on her face after our last encounter. But, this time she won't be so lucky!"  
  
Back In Kyoto...  
  
The air grew colder and the winds blew more heavily against the trees. The fireflies disappeared, fleeing for their lives as the storm grew fearser in power and size. Sai felt the effects of trying to block the near fatal blows Kotori was inflicting on her. Kotori movements came to a complete stop and she sheathed her sword. Kotori looked at Sai with steel blue as and smiled. Sai stood there dazed at what her ex-opponent was doing. Sai then sheathed her blade in recognition that the battle was over.  
  
Kotori put a finger to her lip in confusion. Battousai said that the Shinsengumi were known for fighting to the death and for following the samurai code of "Bushido".  
  
"Hey do you know anything about something that's called "Bushido"?" Kotori asked Sai.  
  
Sai shocked her head left-to-right and said no. Looks like this fight was over, but another battle was soon to begin...  
  
The sky was in its darkest stage, the wind was roaring throughout the inn, shadows appeared and disappeared with the flashes of light the storm cast about. Karou was awakened by the storm and was shivering; due to her childhood fear of storms. Fear was at a strong point with her, even to the point where she would ask to sleep with Battousai. It really didn't matter much anyways due to the fact that he wasn't there. She checked Kotori's room only to find a crying Kisa snuggled deep in her futon. Karou, being the person she was, brought Kisa along with her.  
  
The pair of girls walked the hallways, trying to find out where everyone was. But not one soul was awake. Karou senses were sharper now; she had to protect Kisa from the shadows lurking in the darkness. Only to show themselves with the flashing of heaven's night-light. She felt as if she was being stalked by one of them and pulled out her Sakabatou as her only means of defense. The dark figure approached and Kisa hid behind Karou. No one was here to protect Karou and Kisa, they only had themselves to depend on, there was no room for mistakes now, everything that Battousai taught her would finally be put to use. The lightning flash filled the room, Karou's eyes widened, that thing wasn't even a human it was a cat like yokai (sp?)!  
  
It had wide green eyes, with no emotion to fill it within. It claws were that a bit longer than normal human nails and was dripping with blood. It had thick, long, brow hair that was almost down to the knees. Its ears look like that of elves in storybooks and myths (AN: Cough "Lord of The Rings" Cough). Its figure was that of a seven-year-old child, but with it's face covered with that of human blood you couldn't tell much. The demon had it's back hunched over and was supporting its weight with its hands.  
  
The yokai then moved slowly over to Karou with its hands out, as if to say "Friend". Karou moved her hand of the hilt and held it by her side, in case of betrayal. Lightning then crashed in many occurrences when the demon moved closer. Its facial features grew serious and slide opened the rice papered door. Outside on a treetop was a black hawk, it eyes glared down on the yokai as if to study it. The hawk flew off after a crack of thunder and fell to the west. The demon grew angry and chased after it in blinding speed that to Karou, looked liked it disappeared into thin air.  
  
Kisa walked passed Karou and walked into the middle of the clearing. Her eyes were shut tight as if to summon up a hidden power, she put her hands across her chest and held her hands in a meditative stance. The wind started to pick up speed and swirl around her hands; the wind took a color of green light around it. She snapped opened her eyes, pointed her hands to a charging yokai and released a "wind blade". The demon was hit in the head with the blade and spilt into two halves that fell to the ground in sickening position. Another yokai charged and met the same fate as the other; but instead slashed through the gut falling to meet the other corpse. Karou watched in horror, as the shy little Kisa became a monster, felling every demon that came at her with the air itself. The wind magic that Kisa used was so powerful, that it made the aura around her glow green; her hair was fluttering around and changing direction as she released every lethal blast to the yokai scum.  
  
The ground ran dark purple with the fallen demon's blood, the air smelled of rotting corpses and pools of water mix with both. Kisa slowly closed her eyes and her aura disappeared when the last demon fell. Karou, knowing that the battle was over, ran over and caught the falling blonde haired girl. She cradled Kisa in her arms and cried over the fact that she didn't know, until now what theses demons were after, but then she realized it. After the slaughter of other beings, she finally realized, they were after her power. Kisa's wind magic and her appilty to control the surrounding air. Karou knew that more would be back, Kisa and her lifes were in danger. But Battousai and Kotori, their protectors, were not around to hear their cries for help...  
  
TO BE CONTIUED... 

Well i put alot of effort into this chapter and im sorry that i didn't have enough diaolog in it. so please review or I'LL FREEZE HELL OVER!!!! BUWAHAHAHA!!!!!


	14. Lost Memories

Through The Eyes Of The Assassin- Part 14  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
AN: Well I think I need to give a little clap for "Alex". You reviewed for my last chapter after only 2 minutes after posting it. DragonMaster (I can't remember the number part) you reviewed for my last chapter and I bow to you for being a loyal reviewer, THANKS!!!  
  
If other people want me to post their names in my chapters or their stories, you HAVE to review for one of my chapters. Oh and speaking of recommending stories, read Azulrealms story "Waves" it's a cute KK story and worth reading!!! Well, JA MINA!!!  
  
Oh and I hope that the magic stuff doesn't destroy the story and brings displeasure to you. Since this is a RK/IY crossover (sort of) story, I thought it would be nice to give this Fic a face-lift. If you have a big problem with the magic and demons just send in a review (NOT a flame) to me and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Pushing Me Away While Still Staying Close...  
  
Lightning flew to the grounds as swords met their victims, thunder chased after lightning in a endless waltz, as did the cries of dead filled the air with it's interluding pitches. The sky was as black as paint and the shadows played about, devouring the weak and helpless...  
  
Sai stood there getting soaked by the rain that started to fall, heaven's grace to the fallen. She turned her head slightly to see why the assassin stopped the battle; she flowed her eyes to the top of a roof and spotted a shadow peering down at them. Its eyes were of no color, body of that of a hungry beast. It jumped from its secure position and bared its claws at Kotori. It fell with such a speed that Sai had trouble following it, she looked at Kotori with eyes filled with worry, but just to find that the girl's eyes have changed.  
  
She had a bloodlust grin on her face and her eyes were enveloped with a dark shade of red. Sai could make out that Kotori's pupils were not of black, but dark amber. This girl standing before her was a demon? Or a human that lost all sense of humanity. Kotori did not draw her blade, but merely caught the demon by the neck, with her bare hands. The tried to struggle out of her grip, clawing at her arms and hands, only to find a stronger grip than the last (Sounds poetic, ne?). The youkai's eyes grew large as the same hand that was suffocating him, burst into a fire like aura, the flames felt like a hell on Earth against its neck.  
  
"What? Is something wrong? I normally thought that hellspons could take this kind of heat." She said in a deep almost mokinling tone as the demon's neck started to boil (Ewww), blood started to run over her fingers as the holes in the youkai's neck go bigger. Kotori closed her eyes and then snapped them open with a grin on her face; she dropped the youkai and kicked it. "Go! Tell your master if she keeps this up I'll kill her in the most dreaded way on the history of Earth." She said in a commanding voice. The demon ran away with his hands arm his neck to stop the bleed. Kotori then sighed and released her aura. Her eyes changed back to their steel blue and a childish smile appeared back on her face. Kotori walked back to the inn and saw Kaoru and Kisa together with Taison (I changed it from Jason to Taison okay) over looking them.  
  
He looked over to her with his jet black eyes and smiled.  
  
"Tori-chan you really shouldn't be doing anything reckless, you had me worried." He whispered to her while getting up from the chair he was sitting on. Kotori walked over to him punched him lightly on the head. Taison rubbed his head and chuckled. "Im taking it that you did?"  
  
Kotori smiled and put him in a neck lock; he started to gasp for air, as her grip was a very strong one. She does this to me all the time, why am I not surprised? He then grinned evilly it was pay back time. Taison lifted his head enough to get himself some air.  
  
"Macho chick! Your arms are like bricks! Thighs are too thick!" He teased. Kotori's eyes narrowed and her brow twitched. Oh he was in for it all right, she moved her arms off his neck and restrained his arms. She bent her back inhumanly far and fast, and then slammed Taison's head into the wood floor knocking him unconscious. Kenshin arrived two hours later at the inn when everyone was asleep. His hand was over his cross-shaped scar and when he removed his hand he found blood in his hand...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
R&R PLEASE!!! 


	15. The Calm Before The Storm

Through The Eyes of The Assassin- Part 15  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
AN: Hey everybody! How are ya? Im on summer vacation now and I may be able to update more often and put up new stories, so stay tuned!!! I also have a "Status report" in my Author information, so check out on how im doing in your favorite stories, JA!  
  
The Calm Before The Storm

  
"Lady Sabrine, Lord Naraku has returned." A palace guard said to the ex-priestess of the castle. She nodded her head and kept her dark amber eyes fixated on the city below. Her hawk, "Black Fortress", flew down to greet his master with new information. A smirk appeared on her face when a dark figure entered the room.  
  
"You just don't die now do you Naraku?" The figure drew closer and sat down on a mat next to Sabrine.  
  
"I had to know something and by the looks of it, it shall be easy to deal with our current problem." Naraku spoke in his low voice.  
  
""Current problem"? Do you mean that Sango girl? I already know of a plan to dispose of her." She said in mischievous tone. She turned her attention from Naraku to a boy sitting against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Are you clear on your mission, Kohaku? I trust you can rid of her in no times less, am I right?" Kohaku nodded, rose up from his position and walked out the room they were in. Naraku glare at the boy as he walked out.  
  
"How do you know if the boy won't turn on you?"  
  
"It's simple really, I just had Kanna do the job for me nothing more and nothing less. Kohaku has now become my own marionette, my own little puppet on a string. He will feel nothing as he destroys the one thing he wished to protect. Plus I'll have the front row seat to this play of trust and betrayal." Sabrine said while getting up and leaving the room. Naraku watched her and grinned at her cunning plan.  
  
"In other words "destroying ones happiness is sweat revenge"? What an excellent theory to go by."  
  
Sabrine left the room and entered the hallway only to be confronted by the wind witch, Kagura. She approached her with an evil smirk on her face and was accompanied by a cloaked figure. Sabrine raised an eyebrow at the newcomer to the castle. Kagura noticed her confusion and reveled the face of the newcomer. A small smirk appeared on her face as Sabrine brushed her bangs away from her face.  
  
"I brought the "Memore Wizard" as you asked, but the question is why?" Kagura asked suddenly. (An: Think the "Inu Yasha" Kanna and Kagura)  
  
"I have another opponent to strike down other than Lidia, after all I am in a high ranking position in the Togugawa Shouganate."  
  
"You mean hitokiri Battousai?" Kagura stated.  
  
"Yes, he will be a problem too. That's why I enlisted help from two mortals."  
  
"Why might I ask?" She questioned while narrowing her eyes.  
  
"This plan must have "layers" if you know what I mean. If one "layer" gets destroyed one will take its place."  
  
"Fine, looks like everything is ready to go then right?"  
  
"No, we first need to get "Operation: Forget-Me-Not" into action and then well start the attack." She said in a strong tone and walked out of the castle. Her eyes looked down on the city of Kyoto and she smirked. Pretty soon it would be free of the "rats" that infested its streets.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
IF YOU READ THIS YOU MUST REVIEW OR FUZZY RABID HAMSTERS WILL EAT **YOUR** HOUSE PET!!! 


	16. For the love of a memory

Through The Eyes of The Assassin- Chapter 16

By: Roaring Flames

This unworthy authoress has kept you waiting for a few months and I apologize for the lateness for this update. Please forgive me and please note that from now on, I can only update on breaks due to that fact that I am trying to finish some of my video games and still keep up with homework. Sad excuse I know, so please be nice to me and thank you.

For The Love of A Memory… 

'Let sleeping dogs lay, they say' Kaoru thought to herself as she peaked into Kenshin's room. He was sleeping against some stacked books right next to an open window. Her eyes wander upon his sleeping form as she shivered slightly, it was very cold outside and he had his window open. 'Is this guy insane?'. Kaoru tiptoed into his room and slowly shut the window. She turned slightly to find his eyes closed, she walked out the room in the same fashion as she entered. When she slid the shoji door, Kenshin opened his eyes and turned his head slightly over to the shut window in confusion.

Why was she caring about the about him and not herself. He thought the girl should be more worried about herself and not so much about the people around her. It was in the midst of winter and the inn was cooler than it usually was. He opened his window and saw the sky was in white cream form, the looks of the first snowfall of winter. He got up slowly and walked over to the rice paper door and opened it.

His thoughts of snow brung about the memories of Tomoe and the happy times they spent together before fate threw him an unlucky hand and took her from him as he regained a happiness that he wanted forever... Lost in his own little world, he did not watch where he was going and smacked into a wandering Kaoru.

As Kaoru lost her balance, an arm wrapped around her waist and caught her from hitting the ground. She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Kenshin; She blushed slightly and quickly released herself from him. She could've sworn she saw his eyes were violet, not their average steel blue or the occasional amber when normally left during the night. His eyes went back to their normal steel blue and he walked past her as if nothing happened.

She turned to him in confusion to that event and shook her head; she walked back to her room. Just as she was about to enter, she shivered slightly as the winter's hand wrapped itself around her small form. She didn't hear him approach and jumped when she felt a haori land on her shoulders. Kaoru turned around to find Kenshin right next to her and his hand on her forehead. The coldness of his hand sent shivers down her back and she hugged the warm clothing around her tighter. He moved his hand off her forehead and then she watched as his eyes narrow into a sort of disappointed stare. "You need to take care of yourself better Kaoru-dono, now because of your carelessness you have a fever." He said in his emotionless tone with a hint of possessiveness in it.

She clenched her fists in anger that he was telling her how to take of herself. "You have no right in telling me how I should take care of myself! You probably want me to die so that you won't have to deal with me any farther and you can have a nice clean conscious that you don't have any more witness to your crimes!" She shouted to him as he walked away from her not really expecting this to turn up. He turned to and approached her yet again. He was angry at what she said and she knew it, she was ready to pick a fight with him.

"One, I only stated that only because you've been working way to hard in order to keep others happy while not caring for yourself. Two, I only spared you that night only because you reminded me of something I did wrong a long time ago okay?!" He said in an anger filled tone that would send most men to their knees. She raised an eyebrow at the idea that he was opening up a little bit to her. While he slapped himself mental, knowing that he was never going to her the end of this from her. So this is how Kaoru acted before the "Incident" and it took a little cold just to show her true colors.

"What did you do wrong in the past that made you spare me?" She asked while closing the distance between him and her. She got in his face and in his life in a matter of minutes, something that no other person accomplished without having the life knocked out of him. Kenshin said nothing else and vanished in front of Kaoru. He used his god-like speed just to get out of a question about Tomoe, he knew she was going to try to revel what was to be buried in the midst of the past and sealed by the frozen wall on his heart.

Kaoru shook her head and walked to the staircase. As she approached the staircase she heard footsteps and was quickly then knocked off her feet by Kisa. Kisa flew half way across the hall and hit the far wall. She rubbed her head and got up on the slippery floor. "Kaoru-chan!" She yelled while a big smile stretched across her face and she jumped on her lap. Kaoru gave Kisa a hug and looked around for the extremely happy hitokiri. Kisa tried to hide her smile by putting her hands of her mouth, but she end up giggling.

"KAORU-CHAAAAAAN!!" Kotori yelled as she popped out of nowhere and landed right next to a now freaked out Kaoru. Kotori rubbed the back of her head and smirked evilly that their little plan worked. She then opened her eyes and smacked Kaoru on the back.

"So, Kaoru-chan, were you and Battou-kun gonna get together, huh? Huh?" She asked sly as she poked her shoulder, neko ears popped out of her head as she turned her head over to the staircase.

"Hey Rooster-head how was the chicken fodder over at Megumi's? Hmmm?" She asked the white coated, browned haired information gather as he walked up the steps to the second floor. His eyebrow twitch when he heard his most hated nickname.

"Well Baka Neko, I wouldn't say I was at Megumi's. I was over at the Aoiya visiting everyone else."

"Suuure for a week!"

"I was over getting some info on the Castle!" He let out as he was pretty pissed off at cat girl and her nosey comments. Not realizing that a non-authorized personal was listening in into the conversation taking place. But none of them really noted that. Sano took a deep breath and relaxed a little bit. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Kotori. She looked at the piece of parchment in question at what its contents were and as she was to open the little paper, Sano's hand covered it and he whispered to her. "On your own alone time, Neko." She nodded her head and placed it in her hakama pocket.

Kotori then walked away from the group to her room on the third floor. Kisa's head turned to Kaoru in question as to what was going on and Kaoru just shook her head. Well this had to be expected, as it was the base of the Inn Shi Shi, not some kind of place friends would get together to have a chat. Kaoru got up from the floor as the tall man went back down the stairs and then she heard some stopping coming from upstairs. Kotori came running down the stairs and was in a really bad mood. Whatever was on the paper must've been really bad to be able to upset such a good nature girl.

Kaoru followed after her quietly and heard a slam coming from the shoji leading outside. Kaoru the went into an unoccupied room and poked he head out the window to see Kenshin leaning against a sakura tree as Kotori started yelling at him. She worried that something big was up and that maybe that it wasn't a good idea to get involved. Maybe…

Kotori's face was flushed red in anger as she then threw the piece of paper at the red head's face. Kenshin caught it and ripped it into shreds in one fluid motion. His amber eyes glared at the blond and she glared back.

"What were you thinking?! Now Kaoru is the target!! You let things slide for too long!" She screamed.

"Do you think I should've killed her on sight when I killed her father?"

"My point being that you weren't supposed to kill him! You went against Katsura's orders and killed the enemies "White Flag"!!! This damn war would've been over now, but no you just had to kill him, you just had to!!! Fuck you! It's your damn fault and now they want Kaoru back! Kenshin this turning up to be another "Otsu incident"(SP?)!!! Kotori then paused to take a breath and look up to Kenshin who didn't seem like it affected him directly. He closed his eyes and fell into a meditative state.

'I made a mistake and left a witness alive. Then I receive a death threat aimed at Kaoru and me. Damn everything, I only exist to cause unhappiness to those that get close to me and death to others. What am I? Damn you Kami! Tell me! I don't deserve to live and every time I go into battle I secretly hope that… That I will…'

"Kenshin?"

'That I will finally…'

"Kenshin are you okay?"

Kenshin's eyes opened to find that Kotori had left and that he was lying on the ground in the snow. His eyes shifted slowly up to meet azure eyes filled with concern and sorrow. All… directed… at him… His eyes then fell back down into the snow and he felt everything leave. Hatred, sorrow, pain and failure just disappeared. In its place he felt something fill him that he never thought would ever be his. Happiness, content, peace in his chaotic mind and maybe, just maybe, love…

Kaoru saw a small smile light his face and she smacked his head. Was he making fun of her for being worried? She thought he was going to do something that would take him away from her forever…

Kenshin's eyes opened up and pushed her away. A chain rattled out of the darkness and pierced him. The blade cut a long line across his chest; it was shallow yet, the cut burned like hell. Was the blade poisoned? Or was the assassin's skill so sharp, that he was merely playing with him. Kenshin hoped it was neither he couldn't die now he had to protect Kaoru. He remembered that the slip included Kaoru's name on it along with his. 'This is bad…' He thought to himself as the weapon came in for a second assault. He drew his blade and threw the chain-sickle to the side. 'Wait! Chain-sickle?! The younger brother of boomerang girl? Shit!'

The little boy came out of the darkness. He charged and threw a little black pellet on the ground. The pellet exploded into a giant dust cloud and burned Kenshin's eyes. Kenshin then heard Kaoru suffocating and the clanging of a chain. He then took that as the little brat trying to take out Kaoru.

"Not on my time, asshole!!" Kenshin yelled as he drew his blade. He felt the wind pick up in an odd way and he was thrown forcefully backwards into a nearby tree. 'What the hell…?' he thought as he felt his eyes get heaver and started to he screams in the distance.

'I want to die…'

To Be Continued… 

Yes, I know that I am evil and that I left a cliffhanger. Well, I hope this satisfies you a little bit. Im going to update "Pirates of the North Pacific" soon and I am going to be posting a new, short "fruits Baskets" story. So if there are any "fruba" fans out there please read it.


End file.
